Sigil 018 Main
8:03:17 PM DM: Hi. 8:05:19 PM DM: Ok, let us begin. 8:05:23 PM DM: Quick recap. 8:06:33 PM DM: You guys are chasing the first waystone, the Waystone of the West Wind. Through research and visions you learned it was likely located in a castle in the Uncharted Lands of Enora, home to the rogue mad Storm Giant Klifkrus. 8:07:13 PM DM: In your travels you learned that there were several beings harmed or affected by the workings of Xathym, a former slave, now slaver drow you encountered before. 8:08:37 PM DM: Having reached the castle, you entered through an entryway made by Xathym using his special acid. Once inside though, you discovered the acid had revived some less than friendly looking vermin who had died in the walls. 8:09:04 PM DM: And so, we pick up with you literally in a wall, a soldier of Lord Carrion (oh, yeah, he's involved with Xathym too) behind. 8:09:09 PM DM: And so...roll initiative. 8:10:05 PM | Edited 8:10:22 PM DM: ((Also, if you guys wanna change your position on the board, do so now.)) 8:12:58 PM DM: Ok, so, Tiprus is first up. 8:13:25 PM Rune: ((I gotta run and get food, brb. Probably before my turn comes, given how I rolled.)) 8:13:36 PM DM: ((Ok, got it. Cool.)) 8:13:49 PM DM: Tiprus will fly over and strike at this ugly undead giant rat. 8:14:09 PM DM: And she crits. 8:14:51 PM DM: This guy takes 17 points of damage, he does not seem happy about that. 8:14:57 PM DM: Tiprus swings again. 8:15:11 PM DM: ...another natural 20. 8:15:37 PM DM: 19 damage. 8:15:57 PM DM: So, she's hacking at the body of this guy, spill organs, covering herself in the awful acid blood mix. 8:16:03 PM DM: But has not killed it yet. 8:16:07 PM DM: Quill. 8:16:29 PM Quill: ((So, what's the skeleton pile? And the vial, and the animal skull represent?)) 8:16:53 PM DM: The vial is actually a giant spool of thread, practically spent. 8:17:18 PM DM: The skeleton pile is a series of bones and dust bunnies and such, probably from past kills of the rats. 8:17:36 PM DM: The animal skull is...an animal skull...so more rat victim. 8:17:56 PM DM: The spool of thread is roughly your size, btw. Like in the cartoons. 8:19:05 PM *** Quill will Hex the rat to the north of Tiprus there, and blast it twice. *** 8:19:25 PM DM: Ok, marked that guy with a purple dot for the hex. 8:19:37 PM DM: Both of those hit. Add hex damage. 8:19:48 PM Quill: ((That was a shitty hex.)) 8:20:12 PM DM: ZAP! You blast a pretty massive amount of rat flesh away (well...more away...zombie rat and all)). 8:20:23 PM DM: It's looking rough but is still standing. 8:21:03 PM DM: That your turn? 8:21:42 PM DM: ...Quill? You there? 8:21:42 PM *** Quill has nothing else. *** 8:22:02 PM DM: Ok, Hank your turn 8:22:51 PM Hank: (( can Hank reach any of the rats?)) 8:23:46 PM DM: You can dash and make it to either Quill's hexed rat or the one Tiprus is hacking at. 8:23:56 PM DM: Unless you are on Kai, which is possible. 8:24:56 PM Hank: (( then hank will still be on Kai)) 8:25:25 PM *** Hank will go to the one Quill hexed and attack it. *** 8:25:32 PM DM: Ok. 8:25:56 PM DM: Both of those hit. 8:26:50 PM DM: Your first attack strikes very true and carves away most of the face, you go for a finishing blow, but you cannot hit just the right spot and you don't hurt it quite enough. 8:26:56 PM DM: It's still standing, but barely. 8:27:17 PM DM: Osenas...will...um...hurm. 8:28:01 PM DM: ...he will cast grease. 8:28:25 PM DM: He will duck behind the bones and cast grease on that nearby rat. 8:29:25 PM DM: But it makes it's save, so it's not very useful. 8:29:31 PM DM: ...and, that's all he can do. 8:29:48 PM Quill: ((Brb!)) 8:30:16 PM DM: Anomie will dash cause rogue and stab at Hank's rat with sneak attack. 8:31:01 PM DM: And she rolls a 1. 8:31:24 PM DM: So, her swings goes wide and embeds her sword into the ground beside the rat. 8:31:31 PM DM: ...and now the rats get a go. 8:31:59 PM DM: This rat takes a swing at Hank. 8:32:17 PM DM: And hits. 8:32:45 PM DM: Hank you take 7 damage and I need you to roll a CON save. 8:33:17 PM DM: You take an additional 4 points of poison damage. 8:34:10 PM DM: The next rat is gonna attack you too, cause you are a big target. 8:34:20 PM DM: What's your AC? 8:34:29 PM Hank: (( 19 )) 8:34:36 PM DM: Then he doesn't hit. 8:34:43 PM DM: His teeth catch in your armor. 8:35:08 PM DM: This guy will attack Tiprus. 8:35:28 PM DM: And he misses entirely. 8:35:44 PM DM: As does that guy. 8:35:51 PM Quill: ((Back)) 8:36:01 PM DM: This guy will attack Anomie 8:36:09 PM DM: And hits. 8:36:26 PM Hank: (( add 3 to the saving throw)) 8:36:36 PM DM: ...doesn't help, she rolled a 1. 8:37:13 PM Hank: (( what is with you and the 1’s and 20’s tonight)) 8:37:29 PM DM: I honestly do not know. 8:37:48 PM DM: She takes 8 points of damage, 5 regular, 3 poison. 8:38:21 PM DM: Ok, that's all the rats. 8:38:48 PM DM: Josie are you back? 8:39:20 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 8:39:28 PM DM: Ok, cool. Rune is up. 8:42:10 PM *** Rune casts Wall of Fire and flambes a whole bunch of them, hopefully! *** 8:43:07 PM DM: Let's call that red squiggle a rough approximation fo where it's at. 8:43:11 PM Rune: ((Ah, I never filled in what the save was. Sorry!)) 8:43:20 PM DM: It's Dex, I looked it up. 8:43:36 PM Rune: ((how do I tell how much?)) 8:44:14 PM DM: It's spell DC under Wizard. Yours is 16, looks like. 8:44:19 PM Rune: ((Oh, right. Sorry!)) 8:44:36 PM DM: Assuming your sheet is up to date. Does it say you're level 11?)) 8:44:42 PM DM: Sorry, 10. 8:45:06 PM DM: It's under class. Go up one more level. 8:45:16 PM DM: I don't think it will change anything, but you might go from 16 to 17. 8:45:35 PM DM: No change, ok. 8:45:40 PM DM: In that case, the first two fail. 8:45:43 PM Rune: ((Pretty sure I did level my other stuff but forgot that.)) 8:45:51 PM DM: S'ok. 8:46:21 PM DM: The one north of Hank saves with a nat 20, cause my dice apparently forgot there are 18 numbers between 1 and 20. 8:46:53 PM DM: 3 failures, 4 saves. 8:47:33 PM DM: That one dies and catches fire. 8:47:57 PM DM: The one Tiprus hurt just barely hangs on cause of his save. 8:48:09 PM DM: Oh, wait, no, he failed. 8:48:18 PM DM: So, two dead rats. 8:48:43 PM DM: Ok, all damage is logged, and there are many unhappy rats. 8:48:52 PM DM: Is that your turn? 8:49:06 PM Rune: ((yeah!)) 8:49:12 PM Rune: ((I feel like I earned my keep.)) 8:49:18 PM DM: I'd say you did. 8:49:23 PM DM: Let's see what Belza can do. 8:49:39 PM DM: Belza charges the nearest rat while laughing maniacally. 8:50:08 PM DM: ...and she rolls a 1. 8:50:19 PM DM: ...the fuck is happening! 8:50:21 PM Rune: ((... are your dice okay?)) 8:50:25 PM Rune: ((Like, do they need a hug?)) 8:50:40 PM Hank: (( 18 other numbers exist on those dice .)) 8:50:43 PM DM: This is the weirdest dice curse ever. 8:51:07 PM DM: Ok, her second attack hits. 8:51:36 PM DM: ...and rolls a 1 for damage. So, five whole points of damage. 8:52:16 PM DM: Lands her third attack for 6 damage now 8:52:32 PM DM: ...she's...she's embarassed honestly. 8:52:51 PM DM: She swears this has never happened before. 8:52:59 PM DM: Anyway, Anna you are up. 8:53:57 PM | Edited 8:54:02 PM DM: ... Anna ? 8:54:28 PM Vashti: here, just figuring out a thing. 8:54:34 PM DM: ((Sorry)) 8:54:45 PM DM: ...oh, I forgot something. I will do it after Anna's turn. 8:55:21 PM Vashti: anyone look particularly bleedy? 8:56:21 PM DM: Um...the three up top look the worst off. The ones in really bad shape got burned by Rune. 8:56:30 PM DM: But those top three are not happy. 8:57:03 PM Vashti: meant on our team, but that helps, too. 8:57:14 PM DM: Oh. 8:57:21 PM DM: Hank's the worst off, probably. 8:57:57 PM DM: I don't think anyone's in terrible shape, but Caleb can disagree with me if he wants. 8:58:06 PM DM: Anomie is injured but should be fine. 9:00:54 PM *** Vashti will fling an Ice Knife in the vicinity of the rats up top, trying not to catch any of the others in the blast. *** 9:01:51 PM DM: Ok, you hit one of them. 9:02:21 PM DM: Roll damage, I will roll saving throws. 9:03:48 PM Vashti: used a 2nd-level spell slot, just so ya know. 9:04:02 PM Vashti: piercing, 11 cold. 9:04:15 PM DM: Ok, they all failed their saves. 9:04:27 PM DM: None of them die, but they all look pretty rough now. 9:04:35 PM DM: Oh, also, the thing I forgot. 9:04:58 PM DM: The wall of fire would've run through Osenas's grease puddle...so...that's on fire now. 9:05:09 PM DM: When that rat starts it's turn he will not be happy. 9:05:16 PM Vashti: lawd. 9:05:33 PM Rune: ((I'm glad this castle is made of stone, aren't you?)) 9:05:53 PM DM: Ok, let's see what Tiprus can do. 9:06:48 PM DM: She takes two big swings at the guy, carving away another 18 points of damage from him. 9:07:02 PM DM: Quill 9:07:04 PM Quill: ((woot!)) 9:07:41 PM *** Quill uses a Bonus to move his hex to the northmost Rat, the Rat of the North, they will call him, and blasts him twice. *** 9:07:58 PM DM: Ok, do so. 9:08:16 PM DM: He is now very dead. 9:08:30 PM DM: You blast it's head clean off. 9:08:40 PM Quill: ((Was he dead with the first blast? 9:08:47 PM DM: Yep. 9:08:55 PM DM: You wanna move the second blast? 9:09:05 PM Quill: ((Could I have taken-- yeah, can I?)) 9:09:14 PM DM: Yes. No hex damage, though. 9:09:22 PM DM: You already moved it to the one that's now dead. 9:09:37 PM Quill: ((Yep, okay, blasting the one just north of Hank, then.)) 9:09:43 PM DM: Ok. 9:09:50 PM DM: He takes 8 damage then. 9:10:18 PM DM: He is looking quite rough. 9:10:36 PM DM: Hank 9:11:41 PM *** Hank will attack the rat next to anomie. *** 9:11:49 PM DM: Ok. 9:12:15 PM Hank: Add a divine smite to the second attack 9:12:22 PM DM: Ok. 9:12:58 PM Hank: (( 11 radiant damage)) 9:13:17 PM DM: It is super dead. You carve it into a pile of rat jerky. 9:13:54 PM DM: Osenas...will try and hide in the bones. 9:14:05 PM DM: ...cause he is not good for combat. 9:14:39 PM DM: He does not roll great, but he manages to get pretty well hidden amongst the bone pile. 9:15:08 PM DM: Anome will run and try to get a sneak attack on that one north of Hank. 9:15:23 PM DM: Hey, she hit's this time. 9:16:41 PM DM: She lands a nice quick jab between the eyes, then runs to hide behind the spool. 9:17:06 PM DM: She is much better at hiding. 9:17:10 PM DM: Now, the rats go. 9:17:16 PM DM: First, the guy on fire takes damage. 9:17:31 PM DM: ...where I roll a 1, cause of course 9:17:56 PM DM: Anyway, he is gonna go and nip at Osenas. 9:18:53 PM DM: And he hits. And does enough damage to make Osenas pass out. 9:19:34 PM DM: So, that's one down. This other rat will circle around out of the fire and strike at Tiprus. 9:19:40 PM Rune: Hey! Leave him alone! 9:19:48 PM DM: He misses Tiprus. 9:20:12 PM DM: The other strikes at Belza. 9:20:42 PM DM: And misses, but the other one comes up on her and gets a natural 20. 9:21:22 PM DM: ...and she fails her con save. 9:21:49 PM DM: She takes 15 points of damage. 9:22:02 PM DM: Rune, you are up. 9:23:26 PM *** Rune magic missiles the one that hurt Belza. *** 9:23:42 PM DM: Ok, you deal some damage. 9:23:52 PM DM: That guy somehow hadn't taken damage before this whole game. 9:24:16 PM DM: Anything else you wanna do? 9:25:12 PM *** Rune doesn't, nope! *** 9:25:28 PM DM: Ok. Belza will defend herself, then. 9:26:04 PM DM: ...oh god. 9:26:12 PM DM: Well...one hit, anyway...for 5 damage. 9:26:23 PM DM: Belza is having a bad night. 9:26:27 PM DM: Anna. 9:27:59 PM *** Vashti will head over and heal Osenas, then continue moving to place herself between the rat and him. possible. *** 9:28:29 PM DM: Ok, Osenas jumps up with a start. 9:28:39 PM Vashti: points of not dead 9:28:58 PM DM: ((9 restores him to full health)) 9:29:13 PM DM: ((He is not an adventuring wizard. :) )) 9:29:29 PM DM: Ok, Tiprus will attack her rat, then. 9:29:41 PM DM: ...................... 9:29:55 PM DM: ...I think Wil Wheaton cursed my dice roller. 9:30:32 PM DM: Well, her second strike hits, anyway, for 15 damage. 9:30:42 PM DM: Quill. 9:31:33 PM DM: Quill 9:32:01 PM *** Quill moves the Hex to... the one near Anna and blasts it. *** 9:32:17 PM DM: Ok, roll damage for the hex. 9:32:37 PM DM: It is still standing, but just barely. One more blast will likely kill it. 9:32:42 PM *** Quill does that, then. *** 9:32:56 PM Quill: ((NOT IF I MISS!)) 9:33:02 PM DM: ...unfortunately that misses. 9:33:07 PM DM: ...so...yeah. 9:33:14 PM DM: Sorry. 9:33:16 PM DM: Hank 9:33:25 PM Quill: ((I was due a bad miss.)) 9:33:50 PM *** Hank will attack the rat by Anna. *** 9:34:17 PM DM: The first attack misses. 9:34:28 PM DM: But the second attack both hits and obliterates it. 9:35:08 PM DM: Osenas runs like a motherfucker. 9:36:05 PM *** Hank will use the rest of my movement to get just south of anomie if possible. *** 9:36:28 PM DM: Done. 9:36:37 PM DM: Speaking of Anomie. 9:37:17 PM DM: She lands a 16-point blow to the back of the rat Tiprus is fighting. 9:37:30 PM DM: She then uses her bonus to disengage and go right back behind the spool. 9:37:34 PM DM: Cause squishy rogue. 9:37:52 PM DM: And now the rats go. 9:37:57 PM DM: One attacks Tiprus. 9:38:15 PM DM: Misses, she deflects the bite. 9:38:21 PM DM: One attacks Hank. 9:38:31 PM DM: Misses as well. 9:38:36 PM DM: And finally, Belza. 9:38:50 PM DM: Hits. 9:39:20 PM Hank: ((+3 saving throw if it Helps.)) 9:39:21 PM DM: And she fails her CON save again. 9:39:31 PM DM: It doesn't, she got a 7, the DC is 12. 9:39:39 PM DM: Sorry. 9:39:51 PM DM: But she's a hardy creature. 9:40:25 PM DM: Josie you are up. 9:41:47 PM DM: ...Rune, are you there? 9:42:07 PM Rune: ((Woah, sorry!)) 9:42:21 PM DM: S'ok. 9:42:38 PM *** Rune magic missiles another one of the rat bastards! *** 9:43:02 PM DM: Which one. The one nearest you, the other one on Belza and Hank, or the one Tiprus is fighting alone. 9:43:22 PM *** Rune hits the one Belza's having trouble with. *** 9:43:29 PM DM: Ok. 9:43:43 PM DM: That one's starting to look rough now. 9:44:00 PM DM: Let's see if Belza can get her act together, then. 9:44:22 PM Quill: (( I believe in her.)) 9:44:41 PM DM: Holy fuck, she landed all her attacks. 9:44:53 PM DM: It's a post-Wintermas miracle! 9:45:28 PM DM: She, however, can't quite kill it, but it is barely alive now. 9:45:50 PM DM: Belza screams a very foul infernal curse with each hit. 9:46:11 PM DM: Rune recognizes them, but not the rest of you. 9:46:17 PM DM: ...anyway, Anna, you are up. 9:46:34 PM *** Rune winces every time. *** 9:48:05 PM *** Vashti moves to flank the rat and smacks it with a quarterstaff+Shillelagh. *** 9:48:18 PM DM: Ok, do so. 9:50:09 PM DM: Congrats, you kill it. 9:50:29 PM DM: Just barely, but it is indeed dead. 9:50:46 PM DM: Tiprus goes. 9:50:51 PM DM: She will swing at this one. 9:51:27 PM DM: She deals 18 damage. 9:51:36 PM DM: Quill, you are up. You have two to pick from. 9:51:59 PM DM: The one in front of Hank looks a might healthier than the one in front of Belza. 9:52:19 PM *** Quill moves the hex to the one in front of Hank and gives it a couple blasts. *** 9:52:49 PM DM: Both hit and it explodes! 9:53:28 PM DM: Hank. Your turn. 9:53:54 PM *** Hank will attack the last rat. *** 9:54:06 PM DM: It's dead after the first attack. 9:54:21 PM DM: The second blow is you stabbing a pile of rat guts. 9:54:29 PM DM: End combat. 9:54:43 PM DM: ...that was harder than I expected, sorry. 9:55:26 PM *** Rune goes and puts out any fires that are left over! *** 9:55:37 PM DM: Anyway, you stand in a pile of rat bits. Everyone but Rune and Quill are covered in acid and rat guts. Incidentally, Anna, you take 3 points of damage from acid splash back as you are all inorganic material. 9:56:05 PM *** Hank will be wandering over to the fires curiously as Rune is putting them out. *** 9:56:16 PM Rune: Ugh, Hank, go away. 9:56:51 PM DM: Hank, your armor is also damaged from the acid. Your AC is not affected as of now, but you will need to get it repaired as soon as you can. 9:57:21 PM DM: Belza takes a final swing at the pile of rat guts she was having issues with. 9:57:45 PM DM: Belza: "Svezzing blessed...fdls skr'n! 9:59:02 PM *** Hank will go back to the rest after not being able to observe the strange flickering, again. *** 9:59:05 PM Rune: I think the baby must be pulling your center of gravity off. 9:59:44 PM DM: Belza: "Is not even out yet and is nuisance." 10:00:53 PM DM: Anomie steps out. She kind of looks like a heroine at the end of a B-movie, where her outfit has dissolved in very convenient, PG-13 places. 10:01:30 PM DM: Anomie: "...well, great. Here's something I can never wear again." 10:03:30 PM DM: The Carrion soldier is huddled in a corner. "There was supposed to be treasure. I was just here for the gold." 10:04:11 PM Vashti: I'm just glad my metal heals eventually. Otherwise I'd be in quite an unpleasant situation. 10:04:28 PM Rune: Haven't you ever heard that friendship is the real treasure? 10:05:22 PM DM: Anomie: "...I cannot believe you actually said that." 10:05:27 PM Quill: Or it's rat guts, there's plenty of those. 10:05:55 PM Rune: Well, it's any dafter than rocks being treasure, and precious stones and metals are all basically rocks. 10:05:59 PM *** Rune eyes the soldier. *** 10:06:10 PM Rune: You're daft. Go home and be less stupid. 10:06:31 PM DM: Soldier: "Home...HAHAHA...there won't be a home soon...not with what he's taking with him." 10:06:38 PM | Edited 10:07:03 PM DM: Soldier: "They're mad...both of them." 10:06:47 PM Rune: What does that mean? 10:07:29 PM Hank: Can you lead us to the rest of the group you came with? 10:07:57 PM DM: Soldier: "I'm not going back there! Our lord's lost his fucking mind!" 10:08:19 PM Rune: Fine, then you can come with us. Maybe we'll feed you. 10:08:46 PM Rune: How has he lost his mind, and keep in mind that when people get hysterical around me I usually set them on fire instead of slapping them. 10:09:09 PM DM: He grabs Rune by her robe and pulls her into her face. "The giant!" 10:09:18 PM DM: Soldier: "He...he's taking the giant!" 10:09:26 PM DM: Soldier: "Hahah." 10:09:42 PM Hank: Taking the giant where? 10:09:48 PM Rune: Ugh, you have onion breath! Don't touch me, use your words. 10:10:08 PM DM: Soldier: "The drow...the drow gave him this...this thing." 10:10:11 PM *** Rune tries to divest herself. *** 10:10:24 PM *** Quill kicks the guy away from Rune. *** 10:10:26 PM *** Hank will go and pull him off Rune. *** 10:10:34 PM DM: He falls back. 10:10:47 PM DM: Soldier: "All kinds of thing this drow has." 10:11:55 PM Rune: What thing? Use words. 10:12:31 PM *** Hank will grab him “ talk straight or we will drag you with us when we head to to the rest of your group.” *** 10:12:32 PM DM: Soldier holds up his hand. "A ring. With a shiny jewel in the center." 10:13:04 PM DM: Soldier: "The drow said if he used it, the giant's mind would become his own." 10:13:25 PM *** Quill sighs. *** 10:14:04 PM Rune: Just because somebody's mentally ill and not feeling well doesn't mean you should get to just take over their body. 10:14:22 PM Rune: We'd better go after them and try to rescue the poor giant. 10:14:50 PM Quill: Obviously free will is not a bit issue with the slaver. 10:15:11 PM Hank: How long ago did this happen? 10:15:12 PM Rune: Hopefully fire will be don't ask Hank. 10:15:36 PM Hank: Can we stop using that word. 10:15:53 PM DM: The castle shakes as you hear a roar down the makeshift tunnel. 10:16:35 PM *** Hank will toss the guy to the ground and go get on Kai. *** 10:16:49 PM Hank: We should probably go now. 10:16:51 PM *** Rune sighs. *** 10:16:57 PM *** Rune follows Hank. *** 10:17:37 PM DM: You guys follow the sound and head into the castle, which, as to be expected, is much larger than a normal castle. 10:18:27 PM DM: You come to the source of the sound, the kitchen, where you see several soldiers in Carrion garb holding a massive giant figure with more of those weblines you saw before. 10:18:38 PM DM: The giant is struggling and looking confused. 10:19:29 PM DM: You see two figures at the far side of the room. Xathym, looking up at the giant, curiously, and another confused looking figure to his right. A dark-haired, pale and quite beautiful looking high-elven man you presume to be Lord Carrion. 10:19:35 PM *** Rune isn't bothering with stealth or anything, or to even ask. She'll just wall of fire the weblines around the giant. *** 10:19:52 PM DM: ...ok then. 10:20:18 PM *** Rune isn't having with this exploitation of a mentally ill person right now! Also she has the common sense of a stunned gosling. *** 10:20:22 PM DM: So, you basically surround the giant in fire. 10:20:49 PM DM: Klifkrus: "What is...what is happening?" 10:20:58 PM DM: Lord Carrion is making very strange noises. 10:21:09 PM DM: Xathym: "...you!" 10:21:17 PM Quill: Hi, ugly! 10:21:29 PM Rune: You're a bad person and you should feel bad. 10:21:37 PM DM: Xathym: "We are engaged in an experiment right now. If you could come back later." 10:21:52 PM DM: Klifkrus: "Xathym! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?" 10:22:16 PM Hank: Seen the result of a lot of your experiments recently. None of them good. 10:22:32 PM Rune: Also, you feed your minions too many onions! 10:22:34 PM Quill: You are evil and terrible at it! 10:22:37 PM *** Rune makes a face. *** 10:22:58 PM DM: Osenas: "...um...guys...it's hard to tell, but...I think Lord Carrion is talking in giant." 10:23:11 PM | Edited 10:23:19 PM DM: Lord Carrion tries to grab for Xathym, but he throws him off. 10:23:21 PM Rune: That's because he's swapped their minds and bodies, obviously. 10:24:05 PM DM: Xathym: "And I believe I can swap them back. ...probably." 10:24:14 PM DM: Xathym: "But not if we get in another fight." 10:24:55 PM Rune: I'm pretty sure someone else could also sort that out, without being a slaver. 10:25:13 PM DM: Xathym: "...is that what this is really about?" 10:25:35 PM DM: Xathym: "Awfully judgmental, condemning a man for his business." 10:25:38 PM *** Rune gets bored and fireballs Xathym. *** 10:26:07 PM Vashti: I mean, it's a rather disreputable business. 10:26:12 PM Rune: ((I'm pretty sure I can avoid hitting the giant-in-Carrion's-body.)) 10:26:32 PM DM: Yes, but you will probably hit Carrion...who's the giant right now. 10:26:47 PM *** Rune is confident in the giant's resilience. *** 10:26:47 PM DM: Or at least incinerate some minions. 10:26:50 PM Quill: ... didn't the guy mention a ring? 10:26:58 PM DM: Roll damage. 10:27:01 PM Vashti: He did. 10:27:02 PM *** Rune does try to avoid as many minions as possible. *** 10:27:22 PM DM: Xathym fails his save. 10:27:47 PM DM: ((You want it right on him?)) 10:28:27 PM Rune: ((I want it in such a way that it will avoid as many of the soldiers as possible, and definitely avoid the giant-in-Carrion's-body, but without regard to the Carrion-in-giant's-body.)) 10:29:18 PM DM: Ok, well, two of those soldiers are incinerated, no saving them. 10:29:34 PM DM: Xathym is caught mid-monologue and takes the full hit. 10:29:56 PM DM: Klifkrus-Carrion makes his save though and takes half damage and ducks behind the stove. 10:30:29 PM DM: Carrikrus: "(giant expletive) filthy elf! No burn Klifkrus!" 10:31:04 PM DM: I think we are now in combat. 10:31:18 PM Rune: You'll be fine, you're much too resilient to be toasted by just one fireball. Focus on Xathym and we'll work out how to put you right later. 10:31:39 PM *** Quill wants to cast Dispel Magic on the giant. *** 10:31:41 PM Rune: ... also, just to point it out, I'm very clean and I use presti every day. 10:31:51 PM Quill: She's very clean! 10:32:16 PM DM: I will let everyone keep their earlier initiative so we can jump right in. 10:33:26 PM DM: First up is Tiprus. 10:33:45 PM DM: Tiprus will attempt to fly up to Carrion (the giant) and fly around his head to distract him. 10:34:22 PM DM: She's not attacking though. 10:34:25 PM DM: Quill, you go next. 10:34:42 PM *** Quill is going to cast Dispel Magic at a 5th level. *** 10:35:45 PM DM: ...one sec, checking some rules. 10:36:32 PM Quill: ((So any spell effect of 5th level or lower just zaps out.)) 10:37:13 PM DM: Ok, I need you to make a spell roll. So, D20 + your Spell modifier + prof. 10:38:42 PM DM: You are a bard, so it's d20 + 9 10:39:16 PM Quill: ((17)) 10:39:20 PM DM: That is exactly what you needed. 10:39:52 PM DM: So, you guys see some strange aura around the giant and Carrion and they both seem a lot more like themselves. 10:40:04 PM DM: Carrion: "Guards! Seize the traitor!" 10:40:22 PM DM: Hank, you are up. 10:41:23 PM *** Hank will try to reach Xanthym. *** 10:41:50 PM DM: On Kai, flying, you can. 10:43:21 PM Hank: (( would it be possible to try and grab him while on Kai?)) 10:43:33 PM DM: ...sure...make a grapple check. 10:43:55 PM Hank: (( athletics or straight strength?)) 10:44:09 PM DM: Athletics. 10:44:25 PM DM: You grab him. 10:45:22 PM *** Hank will get as high in the air as possible with any remaining movement. *** 10:45:59 PM DM: Ok, then you are 35 ft in the air. 10:46:19 PM DM: Osenas: "...well...you guys seem to have this. "GOOD WORK, HANK!" 10:46:26 PM DM: He gives you a thumbs up for his turn. 10:46:48 PM DM: Xathym: "...this is a joke, right?" 10:47:29 PM DM: Xathym sighs, ok then. 10:47:37 PM DM: He transforms into a rhino. 10:47:46 PM DM: Hank, make a STR check. 10:48:07 PM Rune: ((Or just drop him, since he just used his turn for this 6 seconds...)) 10:48:36 PM DM: Oh, he's dropping him. 10:48:41 PM Rune: ((Preferably on his head.)) 10:48:47 PM DM: This is to see if Hank can hold onto Kai. 10:48:55 PM DM: He can. 10:49:13 PM DM: Hank, you lose your grasp of Xathym who begins to fall for his turn. 10:49:57 PM | Edited 10:50:10 PM Hank: (( sorry about the wait, the mental image was too hilarious for me.)) 10:50:20 PM DM: ...does anyone know how far he'd fall in six seconds? 10:50:31 PM DM: ...I legitimately don't know. 10:51:14 PM Rune: ((Well, he'll accelerate at 9.8 m/s/s.)) 10:52:02 PM DM: ...I am assuming he'd fall faster than he could normally run, so, I'd say he's on the ground. 10:52:05 PM DM: ...as a rhino. 10:53:22 PM DM: ...Anomie does nothing. 10:53:45 PM DM: The soldiers begin to move on Xathym. 10:53:55 PM Quill: ((Hah.)) 10:54:30 PM DM: Klifkrus swats at Tiprus, cause he doesn't really understand that she's not an enemy. 10:54:51 PM Rune: ((Rune wishes to point out that this is why you don't feed your people NOTHING BUT ONIONS.)) 10:55:14 PM Rune: ((Much better to buy their loyalty with tasty fruit.)) 10:55:37 PM DM: Tiprus takes 35 points of damage and it knocked away ten feet. 10:55:47 PM DM: Cause Storm Giant. 10:56:03 PM Rune: Hey, we're on your side! 10:56:22 PM DM: Klifkrus says something not nice sounding in giant. 10:56:33 PM DM: Osenas: "...I think he asked where the bathroom was." 10:57:02 PM DM: Carrion walks forward: "Enough, Xathym. You have nowhere to run." 10:57:28 PM DM: Rune, it is your turn if you wanna do something. 10:58:32 PM DM: ... Rune ? 10:58:45 PM *** Rune ... hmm. *** 10:59:39 PM *** Rune webs Xathym. *** 10:59:49 PM DM: He is effectively webbed. 11:00:05 PM DM: Anna, do you wanna do anything before I jump to Xathym's turn again? 11:01:05 PM DM: Actually, if anyone wants to do anything before he goes again, speak now. 11:01:22 PM Rune: ((Nope, but I do have Counterspell.)) 11:01:35 PM Rune: ((And it's so gettin' used if he tries to cast.)) 11:02:12 PM Vashti: do not much care for the flooring, so I will cast Entangle on him to add an extra layer of difficulty. 11:02:41 PM DM: Ok, on his turn, he turns back but is both webbed and vined to the ground. 11:02:52 PM DM: Xathym: "...well...time for old tricks." 11:03:06 PM DM: He pulls out the tuning fork you guys recognize from his plane shift spell. 11:03:28 PM DM: What level counterspell do you have, Rune? 11:03:53 PM *** Hank uses command “throw” *** 11:04:09 PM Quill: ((I got no spells left because Warlock.)) 11:04:22 PM DM: ((... Rune ?)) 11:04:22 PM Rune: ((3.)) 11:04:52 PM DM: Ok, then you need to make a roll. 11:05:13 PM | Edited 11:05:22 PM DM: d20 + 8 I believe 11:05:55 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 11:06:36 PM DM: Congratulations, you stopped the spell. 11:06:41 PM Quill: (YESS)) 11:07:06 PM DM: He performs the spell, you see the plane shift begin to take...and then the energy dissipates. 11:07:47 PM *** Quill grins. *** 11:08:06 PM DM: He is able to overcome Hank's command and hold onto the tuning fork, but one of Carrion's men just snatches it from him. 11:09:39 PM Rune: I don't like you. 11:10:35 PM DM: Carrion: "Hold him men...Waedan, take this ring and swap minds with the giant. We can still salvage something from this." 11:10:49 PM DM: Carrion has turned to one of his men, who you presume is Waedan. 11:10:56 PM Rune: I suggest you don't, Waedan. 11:11:10 PM Rune: I've still got plenty of fire. 11:11:34 PM DM: Carrion: "...ma'am, your aid in capturing the traitor is welcome, but do not interfere with the affairs of those above your station." 11:11:35 PM Hank: We will make a fight of this if we have to. 11:11:50 PM Rune: You're not above my station. 11:11:53 PM Rune: And you're flammable. 11:12:09 PM DM: Carrion narrows his eyes at you. 11:12:12 PM Quill: Very. 11:12:20 PM | Edited 11:12:26 PM Quill: And this one wronged us first. 11:12:54 PM DM: Klifkrus slams a foot down, knocking Carrion over and snarls at him. 11:13:36 PM Rune: ((Not the best roll ever, but 20 intimidation if that matters. If he's still conscious enoughtocare. :) )) 11:14:11 PM DM: ((...well, he rolled a natural 1, cause it's that kind of a night)) 11:15:02 PM DM: Carrion: "...very well. I suppose rooting out a traitorous slaver is good enough a victory for today." 11:15:46 PM DM: Carrion: "...I will remember you, though. You leave quite an impression." 11:15:58 PM DM: Carrion begins to lead Xathym and his men away. 11:16:19 PM DM: Do you guys lower the fire around Klifkrus? 11:16:31 PM *** Rune does, sure. *** 11:17:30 PM *** Rune has zero intention of stopping Klifkrus from killing anybody. So sure! *** 11:17:48 PM DM: Once everyone else has left, Klifkrus looks down at you. 11:17:52 PM *** Rune I mean apart from the group. *** 11:18:07 PM Rune: Anna can probably heal you. Sorry about the fire. 11:18:30 PM DM: Klifkrus grunts in agreement and begins to walk away. 11:18:47 PM *** Quill waves at the giant. *** 11:19:20 PM Rune: Good luck. ... you know, you might feel better if you talk to somebody about it. 11:20:09 PM *** Hank lands and goes over to the group. *** 11:20:41 PM Rune: ... I probably should have incinerated both of them. 11:20:48 PM Hank: So that stone we were looking for it’s on his armor. 11:20:48 PM DM: Klifkrus just walks out. He seems to be willingly ignoring you now. 11:20:58 PM Rune: What a horrible thing to do to someone who isn't well. 11:21:02 PM Rune: Whose? 11:21:15 PM Hank: Klifkrus. 11:22:16 PM *** Quill sighs. *** 11:22:20 PM Quill: I hate Enora. 11:22:42 PM DM: Osenas: "...alright then." 11:22:51 PM DM: Osenas starts to go after Klifkrus. 11:23:18 PM Rune: Me too. 11:23:21 PM *** Rune follows him. *** 11:23:26 PM *** Hank hurriedly follows ready to stop him from saying anything in giant. *** 11:23:37 PM Vashti: He seems to be actively ignoring us. Be careful, Osenas. 11:23:52 PM DM: Osenas catches up and is clearly preparing to greet him in giant. 11:23:57 PM *** Vashti follows protectively. *** 11:24:13 PM Rune: Klifkrus? Can you understand Common? 11:24:25 PM Rune: We need a stone off your armor. 11:24:28 PM DM: Klifkrus stops when Rune speaks and turns to face you. 11:24:35 PM DM: He leans down close to Rune. 11:24:47 PM DM: He looks down at his armor. 11:24:59 PM *** Quill /me is also on edge. *** 11:25:06 PM Rune: ... to save my boyfriend. 11:25:07 PM *** Hank will indicate the stone. *** 11:25:50 PM DM: Once Hank points, Klifkrus reaches up and plucks it out. It's like a grain of sand between his fingers. He holds it out to Rune. 11:25:59 PM *** Rune takes it. *** 11:26:29 PM Rune: Thank you. ... we'll leave you be now. I'm sorry about the mess. We killed some rats back there too, they're all gross so be careful about the acid. 11:26:47 PM Rune: ... thank you. 11:26:59 PM *** Rune turns to go. *** 11:27:35 PM DM: He nods and stands up. "You good filthy elf lady." 11:27:51 PM | Removed 11:28:00 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 11:28:05 PM DM: He turns and goes over to a chair in like a den area. 11:28:06 PM *** Rune turns around again and smiles and waves. Doesn't correct either thing! *** 11:28:14 PM *** Quill nods. "That was pretty great." *** 11:28:18 PM Rune: You're a good giant. 11:29:18 PM DM: He nods and sits in his chair and picks up a book and starts reading. 11:29:24 PM *** Rune heads out! *** 11:29:32 PM DM: Ok, so you guys leave.